1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical accessory mounting device for a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,815, for example, discloses this kind of mounting device where a shaft is inserted into a steering stem pipe and then fixed thereto, and a plate is pivotally provided on an upper section of the shaft, and an electrical accessory such as a radar detector is detachably provided on the plate.
Further, Japanese Patent Registered Publication No. 3608753, for example, discloses an electrical accessory mounting device for a two-wheeled vehicle which comprises a fixture mounted on a steering portion or a tank of a two-wheeled vehicle and a supporting portion supporting an electrical accessory, where the fixture is provided on a center line of a two-wheeled vehicle body extending in the longitudinal direction of the two-wheeled vehicle; and the supporting portion is so mounted on the fixture that it can pivot about a lateral axis of the fixture and is clamped to be fixed to a handle bar by screwing an upper fastener into a lower fastener and then tightening them with a bolt, thus allowing the bolt to fix the fixture.
According to the mounting devices mentioned above, there is a concern about the degraded visibility of indicators such as a speed meter, a turn signal indicator, and a display of gear-position, since the electrical accessory is mounted on the upper section of a steering portion.
Furthermore, according to the foregoing structure which allows the supporting portion to pivot about the lateral axis of the fixture as disclosed in the latter prior art relating to the above electrical accessory mounting device for a two-wheeled vehicle, when a mounting position is lowered, the supporting portion must be arranged upward away from a fastener or the like because the electrical accessory is easy to contact the fastener in pivoting the supporting portion downward. Moreover, in the cast that there is one rotating axis at the rear side of the electrical accessory, then there will exist the only one position where the electrical accessory squarely faces a rider, and practically, the position and angle need to be adjusted with a view to avoiding glaring reflection of the sun light and interference with indicators of the two-wheeled vehicle.
Meanwhile, a mounting device with a bag for a navigation apparatus provided on a fuel tank has conventionally been proposed. However, it is difficult for a rider to visually check the navigation apparatus while riding a two-wheeled vehicle because the navigation apparatus is arranged along the fuel tank and thus the rider must look down at the navigation apparatus.